


Peter's Polaroids, or Snapshots of the Stark Presidency

by vermillionpoppies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermillionpoppies/pseuds/vermillionpoppies
Summary: Peter captures his favorite moments of his dad's presidency in Polaroids.





	Peter's Polaroids, or Snapshots of the Stark Presidency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [occultangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultangels/gifts).



“…Since the beginning of his presidency in 2016, President Stark has garnered major support from Democrats and minority leaders, while stirring controversy with Republicans, including about his views on climate change. Here’s a clip from his most recent speech at the G20 Summit in Buenos Aires…”

  
[Applause from the audience.] “…Thank you, thank you…It is a great honor to be here today. Truthfully, I feel a bit uncomfortable, as I used to be quite the opposite of a climate rights activist…” [Laughter ensues.] “Coming from someone who used to be an environment destroyer, I must say that it is important, now more than ever, to take care of our planet.” [Head nods, clapping.] “I see Elon Musk and others racing to space, but honestly, we need to focus on the planet we have rather than eagerly planning to destroy the next one…I mean, look around you. Our planet is dying, and right now, it’s the only one we’ve got…”

  
“…Really, a great speaker. President Stark knows how to talk to politicians and the public…”  
“They love ya, don’t they,” Bucky says as enters the room. His boss is splayed on the couch in a very un-presidential-like manner, eyes glued to the TV.

  
“If by ‘they’ you mean Democrats, yes. The Republicans, on the other hand, consider me a traitor to their cause.”

  
“Aw, you’re fine, who gives a fuck about Republicans anyways.” Tony mumbles something about having to, whether he likes it or not, then pulls himself off the couch and moves over to Bucky, turning to face his bodyguard and boyfriend.

  
“How are you?” He murmurs, running his hands down Bucky’s shoulders, lingering on his prosthetic arm.

  
“I’m okay, boss.” Tony looks concerned, but Bucky smiles. “I’d say pretty good, but Clint put my shit in jello again, so I gotta get that fucker back.”

  
“Mmm, sounds like Clint. How ‘bout I make up for that with some…uh, I don’t know where I’m going with this…” Bucky shuts him up with a kiss, winding his arms around his waist and pulling the shorter man into his chest. The kiss grows more intense, and soon Tony is on top of the desk, legs wrapped around Bucky, hand reaching up to run itself through Bucky’s soft brown hair. Papers scatter everywhere as Tony knocks his own unorganized piles off the desk. 

“Daaaad! I got an A on my lab report!” Peter Parker-Stark, 15-year-old adopted son of the President, bursts into the room and immediately gags. “Eugh! God, can’t you lock the door or something?”

  
“Can’t you knock?” Tony says, getting off the desk and dusting himself off.  
“Yeah, but like, this is the Oval Office. You’re supposed to have some decency."

  
“And what would you know about decency, Mr. I am 15 years old? Congrats on your lab, kiddo.” Peter grumbles but lets his dad wrap him in a hug and Bucky give him a fist bump.

  
“Alright, cool, gotta go study some more, have fun, use protection.” Tony and Bucky both bend over wheezing in laughter.

  
What they don’t see is that Peter is still lurking outside, Polaroid camera in hand. His sticks his lens through the barely-open door and hesitates for second before pushing down the shutter button. He runs as soon as he hears the click.

As he sprints down the hall, a picture develops, showing both men mid-laugh, joy clear on their faces.  
\--

A newspaper slams onto Tony’s desk and he sighs. Stark Administration Takes Advantage of Disabled Vets! 

“I can’t believe they really think that,” Bucky says angrily, paper wrinkled from his grip.

Clint chimes in with: “Really low blow. I’m surprised they didn’t find out about you and Buck.” Tony mutters something at Clint, who in turn mocks taking out his hearing aids. Tony then signs “Fuck you” at him, while Bucky tries and fails to contain his laughter.

“Hey Buck, I think your boyfriend wants to—” He’s cut off by the entrance of James Rhodes, Vice President/Tony’s college BFF, followed by a harried Peter Quill, Press Secretary/resident jokester (along with Clint). Following leisurely behind them and tsk-ing is Pepper Potts, Secretary of State and the only responsible one in the entire White House.

  
“Sorry I’m late, I was getting coffee... Did you see the news? They’re trying to fuck you over.”  
“I can assure you that Mr. Quill was not, in fact, getting coffee,” Pepper offers helpfully. Peter glares at her. “He was attempting to get JARVIS to reveal state secrets. He was not successful.”  
“JARVIS is a good AI and much smarter than Quill, so I’m not surprised.” Peter opens his mouth the say something but thinks the better of it, choosing to send another glare Pepper’s way instead. She simply smiles innocently.

  
“Can we get back on topic? The news?” Rhodey interjects.

  
“Yeah yeah, I know. What are we going to do? Quill, what’s your plan of action—conference, issue statements, interview…?”

  
“Look, I can hold a conference and shut the press up for a bit, but I think it would be best if the President himself said something. Maybe we could schedule an interview with all three of you? Or Tony and one of you? Or you and Rhodes could do it. Bucky, Clint, and Rhodes are all vets…” He pauses for a minute, catching his breath and pondering the conundrum his boss is in. “What if, we don’t have a press conference, but Tony issues a statement and Rhodes, Bucky, and Clint all interview together, ‘cause then I have to do less work.”

  
Everyone nods in agreement and laughs. Peter grins. Bucky and Tony seem reassured by this, and Tony reaches over to squeeze Bucky’s flesh hand. There’s a faint click from underneath the desk, but everyone is too preoccupied to notice.  
Peter shakes the picture when it comes out, watching the image bloom. It’s good. He breathes a sigh of relief and gets ready to bolt out from under the desk and into the inevitable chaos.

  
\--  
It’s Christmas when Bucky finally proposes, and of course, he does it with a joke. He takes Tony on a romantic walk around the White House grounds in the snow before getting down on one knee and asking if Tony will be his “Winter President to his Winter Soldier;” Tony laughs but when he says yes there’s tears in his eyes. 

A camera flashes, and Peter comes tumbling out of a nearby tree, camera clutched in the hand that isn’t buried in snow.

“Holy shit!” Bucky and Tony say in unison as they both run to over to the tree, where a disgruntled Peter is brushing himself off.

“…Just…wanted to capture…the moment,” he spits out in between mouthfuls of snow.

  
“Did you know about this?” With no real malice, Tony jabs a finger at Bucky, who puts his hands up in the air.

  
“I swear I didn’t! Little shit must’ve found out on his own.”

  
“SorryPopsIsawtheringinyourdrawer andIsawyournotetoyourselfwiththeproposaldate.”  
Bucky is about to scold Peter, but catches the use of “Pops,” a name he had only asked Peter to call him once before, and feels tears welling in his eyes. Tony doesn’t miss it either and looks at his fiancé and son with pure love. Bucky pulls Peter into a bear hug and tells him he can call him Pops anytime. Tony soon joins and then everyone’s crying.

  
When they finally pull apart, they go inside for hot chocolate, blaming their red eyes and runny noses on the cold. Tony swears JARVIS to secrecy about the real reason.  
The polaroid is a little shaky, but Peter can clearly see Bucky, down on his knee, box open, looking up at Tony in adoration, and Tony, with the biggest smile Peter’s ever seen. It’s perfect.  
\--  
He looks into the lens, watching Bucky and Tony have their first dance in miniature, both in their fancy wedding suits and gazing at the other adoringly. He smiles, knowing that his family is complete.

  
The shutter clicks. 


End file.
